Love And War
by YaoiLosersOnTheLoose
Summary: Axel's dad gives him an ultimatum: Die or Fight. So when WWII comes around, Axel is stationed on a Navy submarine, and gather a whole new meaning to his life motto: Live or Let Live. AkuRoku. Zemyx. XemSaix. Other pairings. Rating may go up


**Love And War Chapter 1: Candy Buttons**

**Camy: You guys must hate me! I mean, my own account hasn't been messed with in ages, and I'm helping Sha-Sha write a new one?**

**Sarah: You know it! And it's not for me.**

**Dakota: IT'S FO ME FOOS!**

**Camy: ….No. Just no.**

**Sarah: You guys really ARE twins…**

**Camy: Nah. Friggin. Dip.**

**Dakota: DISCLAIMER!**

**Camy: We.**

**Dakota: Do**

**Camy: Not**

**Dakota: Own**

**Camy: Kingdom**

**Dakota: Hearts.**

**Sarah: Creepy twins are creepy.**

_-LINE WILL EAT UR FACE-_

The candy store was always a sanctuary for Axel Aden whenever he needed it most.

And _man_, did he need it now.

Now, _of course_ he had registered. He was _21_ after all. But never, in the history of the world, did he expect his dad to tell him he had three options.

1) He could wait, be drafted into the war, train for ages, then fight and die in a couple days.

Yeah. No way in hell.

2) He could resist the draft and be arrested/killed.

_Hell to the no._

3) He could follow in his dad's footsteps and join the Navy, and work on a submarine.

So far, option 3 was the best.

And that was the one he chose.

So that was what landed him here, in the middle of his favorite store. The store didn't have a vast selection of anything, just a few shelves of candy and a cooler along the wall with Coke bottles and such, but it was enough for Axel. Besides, he thought it was quiet and peaceful, and he loved that.

He smiled at the young girl at the counter.

"Hey, Kairi." Axel said happily. Kairi Reed was a sweet girl, but she didn't really do much. Note, why she was behind the counter, smiling at Axel, while her co-worker Namine Fehér to place the candy on one of the few shelves.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked, leaning on the counter. Axel always showed up at the store at a set time in the afternoon, keeping a schedule unbroken, unless something was up.

"Three words. World. War. Duos." He held up two fingers for emphasis. A gasp was heard throughout the store. A tall blonde mullet stuck out from behind a nearby candy shelf.

"You two?" Axel looked over and saw one of his best friends: Demyx Acqua. "I hope we're put together on a submarine. Oohhh…could you imagine? Completely surrounded by water?"

"Sadly." Axel muttered. He and Demyx were polar opposites. Axel was a pyromaniac, and _adored_ fire, meanwhile Demyx would happily _drown_ himself if someone pointed out that it would put water in his lungs.

Namine closed the drink chest she had been restocking. "Grab some treats, boys. You'll need them."

Axel grinned and searched the few shelves. After a minute, he settled on grabbing about 50 sheets of candy buttons and a Hershey's chocolate bar. He was gonna be on that ship for a while, after all.

"Nice choice." Kairi deadpanned when he placed the treats on the counter. Demyx followed quickly behind, sporting a similar load of peanut butter cups. Namine skipped behind the counter and took out a tray of chocolate fudge.

"This is from this morning and was going to be used for free samples, but I think everyone's tasted our fudge. Here you go." She held out the pan at the same time Kairi handed them back their treats.

"Thank you. You had better come see us off, now!" Axel called over his shoulder as he and Demyx left.

"We will!" Kairi called back.

"We will?" Namine asked Kairi after the boys were out of sight. Kairi simply shrugged in return.

_-LINE GOES RAWR-_

**Dakota: Wellz… that's da first chappie. **

**Sarah: We will write longer ones after this, I SWEAR! **

**Camy: On Roxas's keyblade!**

**Sarah: However, you KH fans may have to momentarily wait between chapters because we, Sarah, Dakota, and Camy, have, -wait for it!- Lost interest in Kingdom Hearts. **

**Camy: We've moved on to bigger and better anime.**

**Dakota: Such as Ouran HSHC…and Death Note… and Naruto… and next in line is Bleach…**

**Camy: We're nerds.**

**Sarah: You love us.**

**Dakota: I LOVE THE TWINS OF OURAN HSHC! *hearts in eyes***

**Sarah: *cough* fanboy *cough***

**Camy: Your MOM is a fanboy!**

**Sarah: Your FACE is a fanboy!**

**Dakota: Your MOM'S FACE is a fanboy!**

**Camy: OOOOHHHH! BURN!**

**Dakota: *smug face is smug***

**Sarah: Just end the Friggin chapter!**

**Dakota: SORE LOSER!**

**Sarah and Dakota: *arguing***

**Camy: That's it! BYE! REVIEW!**


End file.
